


Countdown To Love

by Laziam (MItCheLlInE)



Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MItCheLlInE/pseuds/Laziam
Summary: Liam hates Valentine's Day... until he doesn't.





	Countdown To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for ineedidolshugs as part of The Ziam Club Valentines Day Gift Exchange 2019. I hope you like it. xx

Friday, 8th of February

Liam is about to log out of his computer for the day when the email drops. 

FULL TEAM MEETING in 10 minutes. BE THERE! You won’t want to miss this.  
Caroline Watson  
CEO

Really? Now she wants to call a meeting? Every face in the huge open plan office wears the same puzzled expression, and it doesn’t take long for the rumour mill to be in full operation. Anything from redundancies and a cap on overtime to a potential end of quarter bonus is in the mix. Liam can’t imagine that there is much to worry about, though. Caroline is a great boss, who wouldn’t send out an upbeat message like that if there were bad news. It’s just a bit weird that she wants to see them after five, which is when most staff are ready to go home. Those, who had already put on their coats, reluctantly shrug back out of them and those, who like Liam wait until it’s actually 5 pm before they get ready to leave, switch off their machines and lead the way to the big conference hall. 

Caroline stands in her usual place at the head of the massive pine table, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Happy Friday to all of you. I have a fun announcement to make,” she chirps. 

The CEO of the software company expectantly looks at her staff, but when nothing comes back, she carries on. “You’ve all worked your socks off over Christmas, and I want to thank you for that. As you know, we had a bit of a catastrophe to overcome which left us no time for the traditional Secret Santa event. To make up for that, I want to propose a secret Valentine's Exchange instead.”

“But we’re not all in love with each other,” someone heckles from the back of the room. 

“It’s not about love in this case; it’s about being nice to each other but if love blossoms anywhere, then that will be the icing on the cake for me,” Caroline says, rubbing her hands together, clearly enjoying herself. “I have put all your names into here, “she explains, holding up the glass bowl that can usually be found in her office, filled with fruit. “You will pick one each and show that person some kindness over the next few days. From Monday until Wednesday, I would like you to bring in small gifts for your person. That can be something you buy, something you make, or simply a friendly message in a nice card; it’s entirely up to you. On Thursday, which is Valentines Day, we’ll do the big reveal, and on Friday, you all have the day off.”

That last bit of information causes the staff to erupt into applause and even those, who initially felt lukewarm about Caroline’s plan, are now on board.

Liam thinks it could get slightly awkward for some, but generally speaking, it’s a nice way to boost staff morale. Liam is not usually a fan of Valentine’s Day because to him it’s mainly a day to line the pockets of florists and besides, it just highlights the fact that some people are not in a romantic relationship - people like him.

Clapping politely, he glances over to where the Marketing team has gathered, and he spots his mate Louis chatting to the newest member of staff - Zayn Malik. 

Zayn joined the company three months ago, and Liam has felt drawn to him ever since. They have had numerous casual conversations and found that they had lots in common, like their taste in music, films and their love for animals. Not a day goes by when Liam doesn’t juggle ideas around on how to find the nerve and ask him out, but so far - no luck. 

Caroline moves swiftly across the room, making sure that everybody takes a neatly folded paper out of the bowl. Liam is not a pessimist per se, but he has little hope that he will end up with the one that has Zayn’s name on it. Would it really be too much to ask? Surely he deserves a tiny bit of good fortune in his quest to woo the man of his dreams? Be that as it may, any lingering hope is quickly dashed, when he checks the slip of paper he picked.

Ramila Chopra - it reads.

Great - But on the upside, Ramila is a lovely colleague who works with Liam as a developer and so he knows a bit about her which will be useful when it comes to picking out the gifts for her. Grabbing his bag and jacket, he sets off for the car park, when he hears someone calling his name.

“Payno, let’s walk together.” It’s Niall from Customer Service. “Have you got the big day covered? Will the Payne home be filled with love this year?” he asks. 

“Very funny, Nialler. You know damn well that I’m single, and I would appreciate it if you and all the other busybodies around here would stop harping on about it.”

Niall laughs. “We’re looking out for you, is all. But I get it, a love like mine and Bressie’s doesn’t come ‘round too many times.

Niall and his boyfriend, who is weirdly also called Niall, come from the same small town in Ireland, met in London and are inseparable. The legendary luck of the Irish must be real.

“I’m good as I am, thanks,” Liam grumbles. It’s not like he’s desperate or anything. The girls in finance are constantly trying to find him dates but he is not one for casual flings. 

“If you had someone to go home to, you wouldn’t feel the need to stay late so often, filling your life with binary codes.”

“I don’t do that,” Liam protests. 

“You do...and you know it,” Niall retorts, swatting him on the arm.

Liam doesn’t reply to that. Niall doesn’t need to know that his overtime usually coincides with Zayn’s late shifts, that those are the times when they have their long chats about anything and everything. He waves goodbye to Niall when they reach their respective cars, contemplating how to spend the unexpected extra day off.

Monday, 11th of February

After giving it some thought over the weekend, Liam has opted to buy Ramila a mini Italian phrase book as his first gift since he remembered her talking about a holiday to Rome over Easter. There’s a constant hustle and bustle among his colleagues today, as they try to deliver their presents without being noticed. Caroline’s plan has undoubtedly lifted the mood, and that’s gotta be a positive thing. 

That said, Liam’s mood is more anxious than positive, when by lunchtime, he still hasn’t received anything. Did his entry get lost? Did whoever picked his name merely forget, or did they not wish to participate? Liam knows that he takes things far too personal at times and that this train of thought is ridiculous, but still. Everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves, and he feels a bit left out. 

That changes instantly when he returns from the cantine and finds a single rose on his desk. The flower is dark red and absolutely beautiful. For a moment his heart fills with joy, but then new suspicions creep in. What if this is a joke? There’s no reason why anyone in this firm would want to present him with flowers, not to mention a single red rose. No, it has to be a prank; a well-intended one perhaps, but a prank nonetheless. Looking around for a container to put the flower in to, he settles for his half-empty water bottle, and as an afterthought, he puts his miniature Marvel figures all around it. A stylish rose in a cheap plastic bottle, surrounded by superhero memorabilia has a certain flair to it if he may say so himself.

“Nice rose,” a familiar voice says into his musings. 

The voice belongs to Zayn, who is now perched on the corner of his desk. Looking stunning as per usual with his chiselled features and his expertly ruffled black hair, he takes Liam’s breath away, and so Liam jots down a few fake notes, waiting for his heartbeat to slow.

“Yeah, I’m not sure what to make of it,” he says eventually, flicking his pen on the desk and giving Zayn his full attention. “Someone is obviously trying to be funny, but it’s nice to look at. Anyhow, what can I do for you? I’m guessing you’re not here to talk Avengers theories during prime working hours?”

Zayn laughs at that. “No, although I do have some new thoughts on that which we must discuss soon. Right now I’m here to ask if you know a guy called Pedro by any chance. He’s my gift recipient and is apparently working at this end of the building somewhere. But I’ve never heard of him.”

Liam thinks for a minute. “Sorry mate, can’t say that I have. You could ask Becky in Customer Services. She’s been here the longest and knows everyone.”

“Thanks, Li, I’ll do that. Maybe I’ll catch you at lunch tomorrow?” Zayn says before sliding off the desk quite elegantly, or that’s what it looked like in Liam’s very biased opinion anyway. 

Tuesday, 12th of February

It’s mid-morning when Liam pushes through the glass double doors that lead to the reception area. He’s had a call that there is a delivery to be collected. It really annoys him that whoever operates the front desk on any given day, frequently calls him to pick up parcels that have nothing to do with him, only because they know he always obliges. 

Andy is behind the gleaming pine counter today, smirking as Liam approaches. “Hi Liam, good of you to come so quickly. I was afraid it might perish before anyone came. “No clue what you’re talking about, Samuels. Just let me have whatever it is, I’ve got actual work to do.” Liam impatiently taps his nails on the countertop.

“What I’m talking about is this.” Andy produces a gorgeous red rose from under the desk and holds it out to a stunned Liam who takes it gingerly, slowly twirling it between his fingers.

“I don’t suppose you’re gonna tell me who it’s from?” he asks halfheartedly. 

“Nah man... slipped my mind.” The young receptionist throws Liam a smug ‘I know something that you don’t’ look.

Liam nods curtly and takes his new rose to his desk where it joins the first one in the water bottle. All kinds of people have been making comments about the flowers as they pass his desk. He would love to know if any of them are in on this hoax, but no one is willing to spill the beans. Liam resolves to worry about things he has control over, such as stealthily dropping the box of Thornton’s chocolates on to Ramila’s chair while she is gone to get a coffee.

On his way to lunch, he runs into Zayn who lingers by the water cooler, chatting to a colleague. Liam likes to imagine that he does it on purpose, that he’s waiting for him. But in the cold light of day, he knows that these thoughts are nothing but pie in the sky.

“Hey, Liam,” Zayn greets him, waving enthusiastically. “Let’s have lunch together.”

Oh god, he wants to join Liam in the cantine, but most likely to talk about the upcoming Avengers movie or maybe the latest album he’d downloaded. No need to panic.

“What did your secret valentine come up with today?” Zayn asks as they make their way to the dining hall.

Liam lobs a frown in his direction. “A second rose.”

“Another red one?”

“Yup”

Zayn whistles through his teeth. “This could be serious, Li.”

“No, it couldn’t. It’s more embarrassing than anything else. How about you? What did you get?” Liam asks in an effort to divert the conversation from the rose mystery.

“I got a sick book on the history of the comic strip,” Zayn beams. 

Liam is suitably impressed. “Wow, someone must love you.”

“Ha, yeah, I mean, what’s not to love, right?” Zayn does a clumsy pirouette and Liam is more endeared than he probably should be.

“Yes...um...absolutely...yeah, right -” he cringes inwardly. Hopefully, Zayn hasn’t noticed his lack of coherent language.

As they join the dinner line, Liam remembers to ask if Zayn has managed to locate Pedro.

“Yeah, I did...can you grab me a tray, please?” is Zayn’s clipped response which isn’t like him at all, but there’s no chance to wonder why, as it’s their turn to order the chicken curry with chips. 

“Oh, I meant to ask - do you wanna go for a drink some time?” Zayn asks casually, as they search for a free table. 

Liam isn’t even trying to reply. Why does he always get tongue-tied in the most inappropriate situations? He could really do with something witty to say, but nodding will have to do. Zayn doesn’t press further, and once they sit down to eat and start to bounce possible Avengers plot twists off each other, Liam is back on sure footing, and the lunch hour passes all too quickly.

Wednesday, 13th of February

Liam has barely deposited the hand care set on Ramila’s desk when he sees her approaching from the far side of the room. It’s already late afternoon, but meeting after meeting has kept him occupied all day, leaving no time to make his move. He sprints away and is safely in his chair only seconds before she finds the gift box, showing it off to her nearest co-workers, which brings a smile to his face. Watching her reminds him that he hasn’t had his offering for the day yet. He tentatively touches the stem of one of his roses, wishing on some level that it were something more than a humorous gesture.

The bleeping of his desk phone startles him out of his reverie. It’s Caroline, and she wants to see him immediately to clear up a few points from one of the presentations they’d discussed earlier. Liam sucks in a quick breath and lets it out in a resigned sigh. He had hoped to finish some of the stuff from his in-tray, but it’ll now have to wait until tomorrow.

###

“Liam, come on in.” Caroline motions him to step into her office. 

“Which one needs clarifying?” Liam asks, scanning her desk for the red presentation folder.

His boss gives him an odd look before she reaches behind her to take a long-stemmed rose out of her briefcase. She passes it to him, unable to suppress a mischievous grin.

“Looks like everyone’s in on this huh?” he says matter of factly. “Could I possibly have a tiny hint to who’s behind this?”

“Nope, you’re going to have to be patient and wait, and anyway, you should be flattered.”

“I‘ll think about it.” Liam raises the rose in salute, pondering what he might have done to attract this kind of attention. Well, somebody will have to come clean soon enough.

###

Once back in the corridor, he makes the spontaneous decision to drop in on Louis, who always knows the latest gossip and may, therefore, be able to shed some light on the flower situation. The minor detail of Zayn working closely with Louis is definitely a complete coincidence.

Louis is furiously hammering on his keyboard, a pen hanging from the corner of his mouth when Liam enters the room. It takes a hand waved in front of his face to make Louis look up, and when he does, his eyes light up.

“Bringing me flowers was really not necessary,” he quips, taking the pen, and pointing it towards the rose.

“Shut up, Tommo, someone is having me on. Have you heard anything on the grapevine?”

Louis purses his lips before shaking his head. 

“Never mind,” Liam tells him. “In any case, I mainly came to say hi.”

“Yeah, right...you keep telling yourself that...and no, he’s not here,” Louis says, smirking. 

“What? Who?””

“Zayn...he’s gone to get a drink.”

“I told you, I came to see you.”

“It may not be immediately evident, but I wasn’t born yesterday. You like our new boy - I would even go as far as to guess that you like him a lot. I haven’t said anything to him, though, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Louis looks like he’s expecting a medal for that.

Liam opens his mouth to protest but closes it again without saying anything, because Zayn walks in, a bottle of Lucozade in one hand and his phone in the other. He is scrutinising the screen, his expression one of confusion.

“Oh hi, Liam,” he mumbles, never taking his eyes off the device. 

Louis practically jumps out of his chair, “Great, you’re back, maybe you can settle a dispute between us. I was just saying to Payno that I think -”

Liam can feel his cheeks heating up. Hopefully, it’s not too obvious. “Don’t be such a dick,” he cuts Louis off.

“Wha?” Zayn looks up now, seemingly unaware of Liam’s dilemma and Liam is taking full advantage of that small mercy. 

“What’s the matter, bro? he asks, as nonchalantly as possible.  
“It’s this stupid phone,” Zayn huffs. “I thought I’d read somewhere that I could have all my emails in one feed, but I can’t get it to work. The world is just no longer willing to accommodate a hapless technophobe like me.”

“Let me help?” Liam says, trying very hard not to laugh at the despondent look on Zayn’s face.

Louis has no such qualms. “Yeah, Liam will push all the right buttons for you,” he cackles before strolling out of the room, and Liam has to fight the acute urge to follow him, and do him some serious harm. 

Searching for a place to put the rose, Liam takes the phone with his free hand. 

“Here, I’ll look after that for you,” Zayn offers, carefully reaching for the flower. “It’s much too pretty to get damaged. Can’t wait to find out who’s giving you these.”

“You and me both. I still think it’s one of the girls from the call centre,” Liam says, handing the phone back after it took him all but two minutes to sync Zayn’s emails.

Zayn nods. “Yeah, probably, and thanks for doing this.”

Liam couldn’t later say what prompted him, but in a sudden moment of valiance, he says, ”Erm..seeing that we have this Friday off...would you like to go and see a movie with me? I mean...you said the other day…” 

Something in the way Zayn looks at him discourages him to continue. 

“Sorry, mate, but I’ve already got something planned for Friday. We can do it some other time, yeah?” Zayn says, and glancing at his phone he adds, ”Damn, is that the time? Gotta go...catch you soon.”

Liam’s eyes follow him as he literally runs from the room. 

Stupid, stupid idiot...what was he thinking? Should have known better than to ask the most beautiful man he’s ever encountered out. Of course, Zayn is not free on Valentine’s weekend. Why would he be? The best he can hope for is that Zayn won’t be too freaked out and that he will still want to be his friend.

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Liam returns to his desk and shoves the rose into the water bottle with the others. 

Thursday, 14th February

The big day has arrived, and there is a palpable buzz in the office. Unfortunately, Liam is not inclined to engage in the excited chit chat. All evening, he had been toying with the idea to call in sick, but his sense of duty prevailed, and he dragged himself in. For the umpteenth time since Friday, he regrets not acting on his first impulse to not participate. He doesn’t fancy being laughed about, even if it’s not meant to be malicious, and he doesn’t particularly feel like facing Zayn either. He tried not to let the rebuff get to him, but in all honesty, it still hurts like a bitch. 

The day is excruciatingly slow. Every time Liam takes a peek at the clock on his pc monitor, it actually appears that time is going backwards. At long last, the big reveal starts, as one by one, the staff find out who provided them with their gifts. Ramila comes to give him a warm hug, saying how touched she is by his thoughtfulness. 

His heart sinks when by ten to five, nobody has owned up to supplying him with the flowers. 

“Well, if that’s everyone, I will let you go,” Caroline announces. “Enjoy your extended weekend and…”

“Wait”

Liam’s head jerks up and the tension from earlier returns with a bang. That was Zayn’s voice. His benefactor had been unveiled to be Ateeq from his own department, so why is he only now coming forward to make himself known to Pedro?

Liam watches Zayn weave through the desks, and even though he registers that he is moving towards him, the full reality of it doesn’t hit him, until Zayn stands directly in front of him, a dark red rose in one hand, the other one behind his back. 

“For you,” Zayn says with a shy smile, holding the rose out to Liam who struggles to grasp what this might mean.

“You?” he gasps eventually. “You sent all of them?”

Zayn’s smile widens, and as a result, Liam’s heartbeat quickens. 

“I didn’t mean for this moment to be so public but the whole world may as well know that I’m in love with you and that I would like to explore that further on our first date tomorrow.”

Liam feels slightly dizzy, unable to connect the dots.”But you said that you’re busy.”

“I said that I can’t go with you to the cinema. And I can’t, because I’ve made reservations for us at a posh restaurant.” 

Liam puts the rose on his desk to gain a moment to think. So, Zayn did not actually turn him down. Wow, but hold on…

“What about Pedro?” he asks, meeting Zayn’s eyes.

“I made him up so you won’t get suspicious.” Zayn shrugs.

“Well, you succeeded,” Liam concedes. “But there’s another thing I don’t understand. I hoped and prayed to draw your name and nothing. How did you manage it?”

“Hope and prayers are great at times but sometimes decisive action is better.” Zayn giggles. “I will be doing the Sunday shift for the next four weeks in exchange for your name on my slip. I didn’t expect the Spanish Inquisition though. Can I carry on with my declaration?”

The entire office has fallen silent, all eyes on the two of them, holding their breath for Liam’s answer.

Liam is only marginally aware of this because right now, every fibre of his body is focused on Zayn, who is slowly bringing his second hand to the front, handing him a purple rose made of silk. 

“Liam, I’m asking you to be my boyfriend since you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. We’ve not known each other for too long, but I know that I love you and that this love will only die when the last one of these roses wilts. What do you say?”

Only then does Liam understand. The last rose, the silk one...it will never wilt. Oh god.

He takes a moment to compose himself before he decides to head Zayn’s wise words about decisive action. Putting his hand behind Zayn’s head, he pulls him close and joins their lips in a passionate kiss, to the cheers of the crowd. 

When they part, he brushes a rogue strand of hair from Zayn’s forehead. “I love you too, and I would be delighted to go on that date.”

Maybe, just maybe, Liam is a fan of Valentine’s day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
